Frozen Hearts
by Writergirl2000
Summary: When Jack arrives to crash the party he finds Queen Elsa and the man on the moon gives powers to a necklace that Elsa wears powers (like Jacks staff) and now Elsa is immortal, forever young, can fly, and has Jack Frost with her but when a defeated foes arise along with a OC named Delilah with a strange 'gift' comes, how will it end? R
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Hearts

**Authors Note:**

**Hey I just recently saw the movie Frozen and saw Rise of the Guardians a while ago so I'm a little shaky on the stories and what the characters are like and this is my first ever story so have patients with me please! Thanks! :) **

Jack flew over another mountain and watched it fade away in the distance as he sped away to the party.

"Maybe I am _lost_; I mean I didn't get an invitation after all." Jack muttered to himself. He had been flying around the mountains for days and he had not even heard or seen any sign of the so called party of the millennium.

Jack argued with himself as the orange sun set in a final burst of color of red, as red as magma and yellow as radiant as the sun and other color that were beyond words, but to this Jack took no notice as he continued to fly around arguing with himself.

"No, no way could _Jack Frost_ ever be lost, I mean I always know where I'm going. Now let's see," he said as he stared off into the distance and thought to himself; 'you know the party is a place called Arendelle and that they are located somewhere around here, you just need to sit down and think about it.

So Jack flew down to a narrow ledge on a mountain that had a glorious view of the adjacent mountains and a huge lake that glittered beautifully in the rising moonlight, like a thousand beautiful silver coins that could float on water had been spilled just for looks.

Jack looked up to the full moon which seemed to be bigger than Jack had ever seen it before, Jack muttered, "I just to see some new people, can you _please_ show me the way or at least where it is?" Jack noticed that a light fall of snow was beginning to fall. Jack continued to watch the moon until he was certain that the moon beams had moved to a place close to the glittering lake.

He felt a surge of hope course through him as he shot off towards the moon beam at the speed of an arrow.

Elsa

(Earlier That Day)

Elsa was tired. She and Anna had been putting up party stuff all day, or more along the lines of Elsa made cool ice stuff and Anna had to do everything the hard way by ladder as Olaf tried to hold to ladder still. But that didn't work out very well; because when Anna got her foot stuck in her dress folds and lost her balance, the ladder jerked suddenly in another direction and Olaf's arms were ripped off which wasn't really that bad since he is a snowman. So Kristof got stuck holding he ladder as Sven chased Olaf across the room trying to get his carrot nose.

Elsa crashed into her bed and watched as frost spread from her fingers onto the bed's blue covers. Elsa loved this; she was never bothered by the cold so she often slept in cold sheets. Elsa decided to get some sleep since the party that night should last for days, the longest party they had ever sponsored. Elsa walked across the room and to her closet. She picked out her violet night gown and went back over to her bed.

Elsa woke up to a tapping at her door; Elsa looked at her mahogany bedside dresser at her mirror and groaned when she saw her hair, it was knotted, Tangled, and stuck out in weird clumps much like Anna when she was tossing and turning in her sleep. 'I wonder what I was dreaming about that made me toss and turn in such a way that my hair would get like this.' Elsa wondered but when the tapping started again Elsa answered, "Yes, who is it?"

And it was Anna's voice that replied, "Hey sleepy head the party is in two minutes so you better get ready, like right now!"

Elsa stumbled out of her bed and started viciously hacking her brush through her hair and tying it back into her usual braid over her shoulder. Then she rushed to her closet tripping over her little chairs and cushion that she has in the almost center of the room but it was in the way of her and her closet. When she finally got there she threw open the doors and flipped through her dresses when she forgot that she had left the dress out over one of her sofas.

She stupidly rushed over in that direction but found her-self going in another direction instead. When she had run to her closet ice had spread from her bare foot against the already slippery ground. Elsa got up and more carefully got up and went over to the sofa with her ice-blue dress thrown over the side with matching shoes. She stripped and put on the dress and shoes and before she went over to her bed-side-dresser she held out her hand and willed the ice to disappear.

There was something about that that made Elsa feeling lighter than air and at the same nauseous. She always felt so powerful when she watched herself freeze something and unfreeze something it just gave her butterflies just thinking that. But after she did it she had this pulling feeling in her stomach like she was about to puke but if she was distracted enough than she could ignore it.

She went over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box and opened it, oblivious to the frost spreading from her finger tips from when she opened it. She picked up a necklace with a silver cord with clear jewels that took the shape of ice crystals; this above all was her favorite necklace. Elsa glanced at the rising moon that made a natural spotlight on Arendelle and the lake gleamed so beautifully and she felt a surge of pride. 'This is my city!' Elsa thought excitedly as she went to her door and threw it open and sprinted full speed down the hall. She arrived at the court yard breathless but a huge smile on her face and judging by the barely concealed smile on Anna's face, Elsa guessed that she looked ridiculous.

Elsa looked at the people in the court yard bowing respectfully but looking anxious. Elsa knew what they wanted so she raised her hands and 'let go' all the things she had been holding in the whole day and she was rewarded by beautiful things flying out of her hands and the crowd of people cheered.

Jack

He sped towards the gleaming city; he felt the wind whistle in his hair, he loved this uttermost amazing sensation. The look of the world as he passed over it, the poor people who were ordinary and couldn't fly, Jack pitted them; they had no idea what they were missing. Jack had all of his focus on the city now and was about ten seconds away from arriving at the front gate when something happened, he saw something white shoot into the air and when it was a good way up it exploded into beautiful snowflakes.

This made Jack loose his focus, he stopped flying and started hurtling towards the ground. It took him about two seconds to get it together and fly straightly again, 'What was that and where is it coming from?' Jack wondered as it happened again and again, each time was different and more spectacular. Jack flew over and looked down and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever be held. She was smiling and her braided hair glowed in the moon light. She was as pale as the snow that floated delicately around her. She looked up and held up her hand, she looked beautiful and confident as she bathed herself in white light from the swirling thing in her hand. She looked like she was about to release whatever it was into the sky when she saw him.

'What? How can she see me? I'm supposed to be invisible!' thought Jack as he continued to watch her in shock. She stared at him for a second then she looked at the crowd who was staring at her expectantly and she cleared her throat and spoke, somehow Jack heard everything that she said or did, "Well I could continue doing that or I could just do what everyone wants me to do, this!"

She stamped her foot and Jack watched in fascination as ice spread from her tiny foot across the pavilion's stone floor. People cheered and rummaged in their packs that they brought with them and brought out some ice-skates and zipped around the now ice-covered-floor.

She looked up at Jack and made a motion to follow as she walked through gate door and into the village to and abandoned courtyard. Jack followed still flabbergasted that she could see him at all and was considering the ways that he could introduce himself, like "Hello my name is Jack Frost, you know that mythical guy that no one believes in so they can't see me. Oh, and by the way how did you see me? And what the heck is with your winter powers, how did you get them, I got mine by falling into a freaking _freezing_ lake, did you fall into to a lake too?"

Elsa

Elsa was having the time of her life, she never knew but she loved the attention that people were giving her unlike six years ago when she was _so_ reserved and quiet, but now she is open about her powers and has lots of parties at her palace and is supportive of her sister and her true love Kristof, she talks to them quite often. She could have done that snow-out-of-the-hand trick for ages if she hadn't seen **him**.

He was in the shadows and quite hard to see but when she was about to release the snow it gave off enough light to see him floating there looking gorgeous and very confused with her powers. If he thought he was confused than he should put himself in her shoes, she wasn't the one flying looking down on you and being all beautiful and distant and mysterious.

He had on strange brown pants and a strange sort of top. It was blue and had frost on it, Elsa wondered how he stayed in the frost covered top; call her stupid, there is a freaking _flying_ boy looking down at her and she wonders how he stays in a frost top but she was curious. She didn't know what his colors his hair or eyes where but she saw his features and was struck dumb. 'Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel.' She repeated in her head, sort of like a chant.

She was aware of his presence as she walked into the village courtyard and sat gracefully down on a bench feeling pleased that she was not like her sister Anna where she had no coordination or balance. Elsa looked down and strained her ears to hear any sound that might be going on near her. She listened for about ten seconds before she dimly heard his feet touch the ground. She looked up and was struck to the bone on how gorgeous he was. His sloppy whiter-than-snow hair looked windblown and ravishing. His eyes were bluer than any he had ever seen before. He was barefoot which seemed a little odd to Elsa, especially since the court yard was made of rock.

"Hello," Elsa said "My name is Elsa." She waited for his response, a few seconds later he replied "I'm Jack Frost; it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Elsa." He bowed all formal like which in what he was wearing; seemed a little odd.

He had on a strange lighter-than-midnight blue shirt on with tiny frost designs that Elsa found really gorgeous on the rim of the cloth. His pants were brown with strange lace around them. And that wasn't even the strangest part, the strangest part was that he had frost spreading from his toes onto the gravel.

Elsa's eyes widened as she watched in fascination, Jack followed her gaze down to his toes,

"Oh sorry," He said as he floated up a few inches,

"Hey can I ask you a question your highness?" he said

Elsa nodded,

"Okay, how can you do the hole is shooting ice thing?"

Elsa felt her face go hot

"Oh, I, um..."

She couldn't finish, is was lost in his gaze, his icy blue eyes were staring in to hers.

Jack

After he asked the question he stared at her face, her eyes were about the same color as his, her full lips were a light pinkish color, her platinum blond hair was over her shoulder in a messy braid that Jack found ssssooooooo cute. Her skin had more of a tan but not a lot she is still considered _very_ pale. As she looked into his eyes, Jack noticed that when she touched the wood on the bench, ice spread and covered the whole bench.

Jack lost himself in the icy blueness of her eyes.

Jack was about to ask her something when the moon's rays shifted and fell on Elsa and Jack. Jack and Elsa shielded their eyes from the light rays, suddenly the moon's beams narrowed and focused on the necklace that Elsa wore; it began to glow blue and tremble and after a few seconds it stopped shaking and from it burst a blast of light.

Elsa shrieked and fumbled at the necklace trying to get it off, then she stopped and looked up at the moon in amazement.

Elsa

Elsa was terrified. Actually there are no word for what Elsa as feeling, first she was wondering if it would be weird if you kissed a guy that you just met, then when the moon shined on her and Jack she though 'What the heck?' and 'is he doing this?'; then when the moon beams made her necklace, her favorite necklace, go crazy she was thinking something along the lines of 'AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEOOOOOMMMYYYGGGOOODDDDD!'. Then she heard a voice say, "Hello Queen Elsa," Elsa froze, that was not Jack's voice and there was no one else around them, so, Elsa did the only logical thing to do, she looked up at the moon with huge eyes. She thought in her head,

"Um, hello? Mr. Moon? Is that you or someone else?"

almost immediately she heard,

"Yes Elsa, I am the man on the moon, what I just did to your necklace is place the powers of a winter spirit in it; now you can fly and live forever like Jack. Another thing Elsa," He said

"Jack is your soul mate, he is made for you and he already has feelings for you, he did as soon as he say you. Now live together and rule Arendelle together as King and Queen, if you choose."

and with that he stopped talking and the moon beams that had been on her shifted to Jack, she saw Jacks head jerk up towards the moon with surprise written all over his face.


	2. Vision

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I kind of left you hanging on that last chapter on what Jack was thinking but please have patients with me because I'm kinda new on this site and i don't really know everything on how it works, much less how to add a new chapter; but, anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. I know in the last chapter instead of saying the Man in the Moon i said the Man on the Moon! Sorry!**

**P.P.S. Please leave your reviews, I love reading them! :)**

Jack

Jack had been watching Elsa for quite some time and he was wondering what was going on in her head when he saw a series of emotions flash across her face. First confusion, then disbelief, then shock, then he saw her cheeks go red and her glance at him.

'Is she talking to the man in the moon?' Jack thought to himself.

When he saw her look at him in a shy sort of way the moon beams shifted and suddenly they were on him.

'What the HECK!' Jack thought

"Hello Jack," said a strange voice in his head

Jack's head jerked up and stared at the moon.

"What the heck is this?"

"Jack, you know who I am, I led you to Arendelle, to Elsa."

"Man in the Moon?"

"There you go Jack, now listen this is important."

"Okay."

"Elsa already loves you, do you not also have feelings for her."

It was not a question but a statement,

'OH MY GOD! IS THE MAN IN THE MOON HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH ME ABOUT MY ROMANTIC LIFE?' Jack thought to himself in outrage.

"Yes Jack I really am but do you."

"Yes."

"Then use this, she loves you, you love her, make something of it."

"I don't understand what you mean, from what I know you don't normally go around meddling with peoples romance life, or their life at all! I mean what makes me soooo spec-"

Jack didn't get to finish because he was cut off by the MOTM (Man on the Moon)

"Jack an enemy is coming that you and Elsa have already faced and a new threat, you just need to figure out if this new threat is really as bad as you all think. To her you could be the bad guys. She is influenced by the old enemies who seek revenge for their defeat."

Jack was speechless, did the MOTM say _she_? What did he mean? Did he possibly mean Elsa? No, he said a 'new threat' what ever that meant.

"What do you mean a _new threat_?" He asked but the voice had gone silent and the moon beams were not on him or Elsa anymore.

Jack looked over and saw Elsa looking at him.

"Did he," Elsa pointed up

"Did he talk to you?" she asked

Jack nodded.

"What did he say?"

"A lot of things."

"Liiiikkkkeee?" She persisted

Jack looked away,

'I'm still trying to figure out what that means myself, how can I tell her?'

A MONTH DAYS LATER

Elsa

Jack and Elsa's relationship as friends was growing intense, especially since they both knew that the other had feelings for them. But even though Jack and Elsa had the same life span and can fly, (even though Elsa hadn't figured out how to yet) Elsa was still queen and Jack was still; just a winter spirit.

Elsa walked into her office and sat down into her wooden chair, picked up a quill, and looked at the huge stack of papers on her desk. There were notices on trade, oncoming trades, trades to be given, and trades to be sent; and oh my god! Weasletown is still sending treaties saying how _sorry they are!_

'Well good, I hope they are sorry!' thought Elsa to herself as she crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room. Elsa looked outside and saw the sun going down.

"Well Elsa, looks like it's that time of the day again." she said to herself as she walked across the room to her balcony doors and threw them open, waiting for that ever so handsome boy to get here and land.

Just then as she was counting the seconds on how long it would take Jack to get here she saw something glowing in the distance,

"What the heck?" she said quietly to herself as she squinted to try and get a better look at the thing.

"Maybe I could try to fly now and get closer look." she thought and just when she was about to tap into the powers of her necklace, the light magnified to such a level that Elsa blacked out.

Pain, blindness, confusion.

that's what Elsa was feeling at that moment.

"wwwwhhhhaaaaa?" is what her subconscious was thinking. She looked around; she wasn't on her balcony, or anywhere from what she saw. She looked to the left and there was blackness, she looked to the right and there was that dang light.

'better follow it, it's better than nothing.' thought Elsa.

She got up and found that the ground was solid, and headed in the direction of the light.

You know that saying 'don't go into the light'? they have that saying for a good reason. As soon as Elsa got close to the light she doubled over in pain, the light was fire and that flame was burning her badly.

Elsa's eyes adjusted and saw a strange figure standing in the flame. It looked oddly feminine and it also looked like the girl was just standing there. Not getting burnt, not getting blinded but just standing there. Then Elsa say the girl get up and walk over to where Elsa was laying and looked down on her. The fire parted and say a strange face in the fire. Elsa's one thought was

"oh my god she's gorgeous!" The girl had very curly red hair and startling blue eyes, she had pale skin which seemed a little odd to her but, hey, you cant really judge a girl who's on fire and currently has the upper-hand to kill you. Elsa looked to the right of the girl and she saw something even stranger. Shadows seemed to be taking the form of a man with strange golden eyes. And to the left of the girl she say someone whom she recognized instantly.

"Hans." she growled Elsa formed ice crystals in her hand and was about to throw them when the girl looked at them and her eyes grew wide and she cast out her hand and the crystals melted.

"what the..." said Elsa as she looked at the girl who had fear written all over her face.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa.


	3. Meeting some new friends

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys sorry I left you at a cliffhanger. Actually, no I'm not, I love messin with you guys! :) But really Sorry! But please leave reviews because in my last chapters I got none, so please send reviews!I also kinda forgot to mention in my review that i am also going to be putting other disney characters in this story (Plus one other not seen in any movies. He-he!) And also in this chapter I promise you will see more of Kristoff Anna Sven and Olaf! Enjoy! :P**

Jack

Jack was flying back to Elsa's room when he saw her fall.

His first thoughts were 'What the He-!'

He raced down to catch her falling body

"Oh crap Elsa you're heavy!" he moaned as he struggled to slow their fall while holding Elsa in one arm and his staff in the other. He managed to land them safely on the ground below them, oblivious to the ice and frost spreading to the ground from their touch.

"Elsa, dang it Elsa come back to me! Please!"

Jack felt tears streaming down his face; he felt Elsa's forehead, it was burning up.

"Dang it Elsa! Please!" he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her and even passed out she heated at his touch.

"Whaaaaa?" mumbled Elsa

"Oh my God Elsa don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me! You scared me to death!"

He was hugging her tightly now, when he pulled back she saw her staring at him and shock.

"Wha did I do?" she asked softly when she saw his face with dried tears.

"Well for starters I was flying over to your balcony only to see you're eyes rolling into the back of your head and falling over the railing."

"Oh..." was all she said as she looked over his shoulders and staring off into the distance at some mountains.

"What?" asked Jack

"It's... Nothing. It's nothing." she said

Jack heard a noise behind him and immediately jumped in front of Elsa in defense position.

The gates swung open to revel Kristoff Anna on Sven galloping in with crazy smiles on their faces. Jack heard Anna say,

"Oh my gosh and do you remember the looks on their faces when they saw Olaf? Priceless!"

"Yeah and do you remember when we threw those snowballs from that hill and yours hit that guy in the face? That was epic!"

Anna and Kristoff shared a kiss before realizing that they had company, Anna blushed while Kristoff jumped down and helped Anna off.

"Queen Elsa are you alright?" Kristoff said as he and Anna rushed to her with Sven on their heels.

Jack was about to take off when Kristoff went through him,

'Not quick enough.' he thought glumly. he looked over to see Anna staring at him with her mouth wide in shock and confusion.

"How did?... What?"she said

"What Anna? what are you staring at?" asked Kristoff.

"Don't you see him?" she said pointing at Jack. Jack froze

'Wait can she see me?' he thought staring at the girl in shock

"Hello there," She said looking right at Jack.

'Is she talking to _me_?" Jack wondered

"What is your name?" she asked while Kristoff looked at her like she was crazy

"Who are you talking to Anna?" Kristoff demanded

"You can see him to?" Elsa exclaimed in disbelief. Anna just simply nodded, still looking at Jack

"What is your name?" she asked again, Kristoff looking at Elsa and Anna like they had lost their minds, Sven looking no different.

"Jack Frost." Jack replied. Anna nodded,

"Well I'm pretty sure that you already know who all of us are, am I correct?" she said, Jack again nodded.

"Well we better get my sister inside and warm, I mean cold, before she gets sick."

Later

Jack looked at Elsa's sleeping form, then at Anna

"You sure she's gonna be okay?" asked Jack, his voice chocking up a little. Anna smiled slightly at the corner of her mouth and nodded.

"Yes, I'm positive. She's gonna be fine." she touched his arm, but drew back quickly from the cold of his arm. Her finger tips blue.

"Jack," Anna looked down, her cheeks coloring, "why couldn't Kristoff see you?" Jack opened his mouth to answer but before he could Anna continued, "I mean it's just a question really, but I imagine it could be quite personal to you so if this makes you uncomfortable then don't answer it. But I mean I'm _really_ curious about it. I mean there is the obvious question on how you came to be who and what you are." she paused for a breath.

'She does have to breathe when she talks!' Jack thought 'It's a miracle!' Anna opened her mouth to talk again but Jack cut her off.

"Hold on Anna. One question at a time please." she blushed heavily and murmured, "sorry."

"Alright so.." he explained it to her. And with every question answered her eyes grew wider, and wider, and wider. Until he thought that they were going to pop off.

"Wow." was all she said and Jack smirked

"Amazing," he said and he pretended to observe her. Anna drew back from his gaze.

"What?" she said self defensively and Jack laughed a little.

"That was the shortest sentence I have ever heard come from your mouth! Are you feeling alright?" he burst out laughing from her cherry-red face and her flabbergasted expression. But quickly stopped when the door opened. Olaf stuck his head through the door with a huge smile covering his face.

"Hey Anna! Kristoff sent me up here to fetch you to come out to celebrate your birthday!" Jack looked over at her and mouthed

"It's your birthday?" she nodded. Olaf looked over at Jack and his smile grew bigger,

"Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He exclaimed happily at Jack and Anna smiled

"Olaf," she said and he waddled out of the doorway over to her, he held a blanket in his arms. He draped it around Anna.  
"thank you Olaf. But how can you see Jack?" she pointed at Jack without looking away from the snowman. Olaf looked over at jack and shrugged his shoulders (or sticks, whatever.)

"I don't know, I just can. Why?" Anna exhaled and smiled sweetly at Olaf

"I'll explain later Olaf, just please let me say good bye to my friend Mr. Frost here." Jack frowned 'I'm not married!' he thought indignantly.

"Okay!" Olaf turned and left shutting the door behind him. But opened it again and stuck his head through. "Anna be down here in five minutes." he looked at Jack. "By Jack!" and then he left again.

Anna turned and came froward like she wanted to hug him, but then thought the better of it and stood there in place. "Bye Jack." she smiled a little "I'll let you know when she wakes up."

"Thank you Anna. And uh, see you later." Jack jumped out the window and was caught by the winds. "Hey wind!" He shouted "Take me to the person who did that to Elsa!"the winds picked up and Jack found himself at a local pub.

'He must be in here' Jack went in and was struck dumb by what he found. People were laughing, drinking, and overall having a good time; like there wasn't a person in here with something to hide. 'Maybe that's why they are here.' he thought 'To be inconspicuous. Well I'm going to search this whole place until i find him!' Jack looked and looked (And it seemed like everyone believed because no one went through him) but he couldn't find anyone that would likely be a culprit.

He walked over to a counter and ordered a shot of bradberry (a beer that I think I made up, idk, there might be a real beer called bradberry out there) and tried to be oblivious to the chatting, laughing, and obnoxious drinking sounds all around him. When his drink came he took tiny sips and just stared at the wall in front of him.

"Hey dude you alright? You look like you are on deaths door." said a deep but somehow rich voice beside him. He turned towards the speaker. He was a bown eyed-brown haired man with a small beard on his chin. His face was handsome in a way but not so to Jack. He was dressed in a blue vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it. His pants were tan with a brown belt and brown boots.

"No I'm fine." Jack murmured and the brunette smirked

"Sure you are," he turned to a blond guy chatting with the bar tender two seats away. "Hey Phoebus!" the blond guy turned, his blue eyes questioning.

"Yeah Flynn?" he asked

"Come here Man, we have a serious problem with a depressed guy over here!" the one who's name is Phoebus stood up and walked over.

'Oh no, so this went from me being the person who beats someone up to me being the 'depressed guy' perfect' he moodily continued to stare at the wall.

Phoebus came over and sat on a stool next to Jack.

"Hello," he said, when Jack did not respond he continued "My name is Phoebus and this is my very good friend Flynn Rider." his voice was deep but somehow, even Jack thought it was majestic. 'Oh my God I sound so gay!'

"Hi, my name is Jack." he said and the two guys smiled

"So _Jack_," said Flynn "What's your story?" Jack looked at him with a confused look on his face

"My story?" he asked skeptically and Phoebus said

"Yeah man why do you look so depressed? Did your girl friend dump you? Did your parents die recently? Did you get shot in the shoulder with an arrow?"

"Phoebus." scolded Flynn, but he was smiling

"What? I was asking an honest question!"

"Why? What happened?" Jack asked mildly interested. Flynn laughed while Phoebus's face colored a little

"Let's just say that Phoebus may be a great guy but he is not so good at picking bosses." laughed Flynn. Jack's eyes narrowed

'What happened?!' he thought angrily

"Well you see Jack," said Phoebus "I was reassigned to this guy who had Paris in the palm of his hand. Well when he got the great idea to track down and kill all the gypsies." Jack looked at him and saw his eyes focused on the black-haired bar tender "He went to a kind millers house where he and his family were staying. When they had no gypsies in custody he locked them in and told me to burn it. When I refused he set it on fire and I broke in and rescued them but was sentenced to a public death." He pause before continuing "When I was about to get my sentence a rock hit my executioner's head and so I took my bosses horse and ran. But when I was half way across an arrow shot me and I fell into the water."Flynn whispered in Jack's ear

"It was a huge bridge."

"It's only because of her-" he pointed to the girl that he had been staring at "That I am still alive."

"Jeez that's intense." Jack said dumbfounded. He turned to Flynn

"You have a story?" Flynn smiled

"Yeah but I'll try to keep it brief, unlike Mr. Phoebus over there who can tell a whole story from just one little event." Jack and Flynn burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Phoebus exclaimed, though he was smiling.

"Sssoooo?" prompted Jack

"Alright alright. So I was this totally cool thief who could steal from anyone completely unnoticed." Phoebus snorted

"Yeah that's why the palace guard were chasing you right after you as soon as you stole it." Jack furrowed his eyebrows

"Stole what?" Flynn smiled and said,

"A crown. So anyway yes I was chased but I came upon a tower so I thought, 'Cool empty tower I can have my own little kingdom!' so I climbed it and as soon as I was inside I was hit in the head with a frying pan!" Jack laughed

"A frying pan? Like the ones you cook out of?"

"Yes now pay attention!" Flynn ordered "Anyway there was this blond girl named Rapunzel and her hair was like 70 feet long."

"Wow" Jack couldn't help but feel impressed at that.

"Anyway so-" Flynn tells him the story (If you have seen Rapunzel then you know how it goes but if you haven't then tough luck!)

"Okay then we told you ours," Flynn glanced at Phoebus "Or part of ours, sooo? What is yours?" Jack honestly didn't feel like answering. But he was saved when some girls came over. There was a pretty blond girl with golden hair in an extremely long braid. 'That must be Rapunzel' thought Jack. She had pretty green eyes and a comeleon on her shoulder. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress. Next to her was a fair red haired-blue eyed girl with a green dress. She had a bow and quiver strapped to her back. but the one that really caught Jack's attention was the one that also had red hair and blue eyes, but this on was wearing a sleeveless white dress that came to her ankles. She smiled slightly and looked down.

"Hey Rapunzel, sup Merida." said Phoebus. Rapunzel slipped under Flynn's arm. "Who is this?" he gestured to the silent girl next to Merida. Merida spoke in a scotish accent.

"This is one of my friends, her name is Delilah." Delilah looked up and waved

"Hi" she said quietly

**Dun Dun DUN! What do you think of that? How will Jack react when he finds out about Delilah? How will everyone react about her little gift and her strange 'friends' (No I am not talking about Jack, Flynn, Phoebus, Rapunzel, or Merida) please review and tell me what you think!**

**~W.G.**


End file.
